Into The Night
by the-darkest-nights
Summary: AU: Cas is a rookie with Miami Metro police department. His life changes when he meets a certain criminal. Possibly Slash in the later chapters. Warnings:M/M, graphic violence, and child abuse in later chapters . Rating will increase in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi, I'm Meg. I'm pretty new to this writing business, even though I have been reading fanfics for ages.**_

_**Anyway, so I have been searching for AU where Cas and the whole angel garrison are law-enforcement officers. But I was really disappointed when I couldn't find a single one. So, I decided to write my own fic. =)**_

_**Just some info, I do not know sh*t about behavioral analysis other than what I have learned from cop shows on TV and such. And also I don't know how the police work in the US. I am totally basing it on how the cops work in my country(which is India). So, maybe some part may seem weird to you guys. **_

_**Anyway I really would like to improve my writing, so please review and tell me how I'm doing. And if you want to know something related to the story you can PM me. **_

_**(This is the edited version of the original chapter).**_

_**Thanks to Brooke for pointing out my mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: You honestly think I would write fanfics if I owned Supernatural?**_

**Chapter 1**

Castiel huffed. He was dog-tired and beyond frustrated. And on the very first day of his job, he was on the verge of reconsidering his career choice.

_15 Hours Ago_

It was 8.30 a.m. when the newly-passed-out-from-the-academy rookie Castiel Novak reported for duty. It was cheerful, sunny and, in general, a nice day. And Cas was quite excited. A small grin was ever-present on his decidedly handsome face. Because all the hard work he put into excelling at the Academy was finally paying off. He desperately tried to look serious as he opened and walked through the huge double doors of the station, his back ramrod-straight and head held high.

The room he entered was basically a huge open room with desks strewn all over the place. Several doors on the sides led off to different sections of the station. Police personnel were moving around chaotically, most carrying sheaves of paper and files. The room was humming with conversation. Occasional cursing and shouting could be heard from the adjacent holding cells, which were separated from the room by a door. The atmosphere was relatively relaxed, a stark contrast with the rush during the day.

From the lobby area, a stair spiraled up, leading to a long balcony. Several rooms with (bullet-proof) glass walls led off from the balcony. These belonged to the superiors, the forensic labs, the briefing room and occasional task force gathered in the station.

No one spared him a single glance as he made his way through the people. Cas's spirit dampened a bit. He expected that people would at least look at him, nod at him or _something!_ Something to show that he would be accepted as one of their own- but they didn't. But he shrugged lightly to himself and tugged at the black leather satchel he was carrying, and made way to his destination. The lieutenant's office.

The door of the room boldly proclaimed 'Lieutenant A. Milton'. The inside of the room was clearly visible to Castiel. There were three persons in the room. A red-head woman in a black pant suit, a uniformed police officer and a short blonde man in a tan jacket. The woman was leaning against the far wall, the man in the jacket sitting was on the huge desk on the side of the room while the other man was sitting in the comfortable-looking leather seat on the other side of the room. They were looking at a LCD screen that was placed directly opposite to the door. The screen was currently showing the face of a man, it was heavily pixelated, probably from a cheap CCTV camera in some shop. Some other papers were also on the background; Castiel could only guess they were the man's criminal history.

Castiel took some time to compose himself before he opened the door to the room in one swift, confident motion, not bothering to knock. The door gave a small damped creak as it opened and three pairs of inquisitive eyes immediately snapped to look at him. Cas was pretty sure they got whiplash from how fast their heads turned. The gazes softened when the people recognized who it was.

A small welcoming smile spread on the woman's face. "Hey lil' bro!"-she checked her watch- "and right on time too! Nice."

The last part seemed directed to the guy in a jacket. Who smirked before coming and hugging Cas.

"Hey bro", he pulled back and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture and then added, "Welcome to the 15th Division".

A small grin found its way to Cas's face as he muttered a small, "Thanks Gabe".

He turned to look at the third person in the room who nodded at him with a small smile. Cas did the same.

"So what's going on here guys?", the rookie ventured looking at the screen.

"Oh just that another criminal wandering the street again, all thanks to, yes, you guessed it right, the highly functional FBI!", Gabe said with a flourish, the mocking tone in his voice evident.

"I think you are seriously underestimating this guy. You _have_ seen his rap sheet, right? He has got pretty much everything under his belt! Including three counts of first degree murder. And not only has he escaped from the police and FBI innumerable times, he has also broken out of a super-max facility once. He is definitely not your petty criminal, this guy has some serious skills.", the uniformed guy said, he was clearly impressed.

"What do you think is this guy? Modern-day Houdini? Pfft, come on, he so had inside help escaping the super-max. And. Okay, he is good at his game. I will give him that. But that is all he is, a pay-for-hire goon." ,the blonde shot back, hands on his hips.

"I actually tend to agree with Michael on this one. This guy is smart. Smarter than our general bunch of gun-toting criminals. ", the red-head said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes exaggeratingly at this. The woman ignored this and continued, "But, thankfully, this time our source is dependable. He is coming downtown tonight to seal a deal apparently. However, we have no intel on what deal it is. Could be anything ranging from drugs to weapons. We are confident that he hasn't been tipped off. So this is our only chance to put the elusive bastard behind bars."

Castiel's blue eyes widened at this. His sister swearing was not something he was used to. Actually he had never heard his sister swear before. And somehow it didn't just sound right coming out of her throat.

Gabriel, noticing Cas's expression, patted him lightly on his back. "Get used to it baby bro. Lieutenant Anna Milton is a totally different person from our sweet sister An.", a small wink followed.

"Oh shut up Gabe!", Anna snapped, "and sorry Cas, I really don't know what else to call these people".

Cas mumbled a "It's 'k", busy staring at the screen and absorbing the case details.

Anna noticed this, and reminded him "You know we generally don't put rooks on such high profile case?". Cas's shoulder fell. She continued," But maybe I can make an exception for my little brother". Even though Anna couldn't see his face, as his back was turned towards her, she was positive that his face had lit up.

Cas was actually grinning ear-to-ear. He really wanted to be a part of this hunt. He wanted to impress his siblings with his skills. He knew he was good and a natural. And he wanted to show them that. And this, of course, was the perfect occasion. And with his knowledge of behavioral analysis (the only one in the station to have that, he had checked), he was sure that he would be able to help a lot.

"But before that, you need to go on routine patrol with Officer McNally, who will also be your training officer. You think you can handle a 12 hour shift on your first day?", Anna said, while tapping on her hand-held.

Castiel's face fell at the prospect of having to drive around the city all day to break up petty squabbles and such. But obviously, his sister had rules to follow and he was going on a _real_ case in the evening, so he just nodded. He then realized that her sister was looking at the computer rather than at him so he hastily added an "Yah, sure!", while thrusting his hand into the pockets of the light jacket he was wearing.

"Okay, good, then. Your uniform is in your locker and also your service revolver. And there will be some paperwork there too. Turn them in as soon as possible. And, uh, here's your key and your badge."

Castiel wordlessly took the small brass key and the badge. He lightly ran his fingers over where his name was written on the badge. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"So then, I'll see y'all later?", Cas was excited to put on his uniform.

"Actually, stay put, I wanted to give something to you", Anna said after looking at both his brothers briefly (who both nodded), and then started rifling through her drawers.

"Sure, what?", rocking on the balls of his feet slightly, noting the small exchange between his siblings and guessed it was probably some family-related matter.

"I wanted you to have Dad's old Glock", Anna finally said, pulling the aforementioned object into Castiel's view.

Cas stopped rocking and his vision snapped to the black gun. His eyes moistened a bit. And even though he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at his brother.

"Go on take it, he had told me in the hospital that he wanted you to have it if and when you joined the force."

Castiel immediately protested - " But Mike, that's Dad's and-and I can't just take it. You are older than me and you should have it."

"It's okay, we have talked and you can keep it. He would have wanted it." Michael's voice was firm and soft.

Castiel looked wordlessly at his other two siblings. They smiled encouragingly. He moved forward and picked up the gun, and gripped it tight.

"Oki doki, kiddo, now go change into your uniform and keep our city safe.", Gabe stated breaking the slight tension in the room.

"Yeah, I should get going."

"I'll tell McNally to meet you in an hour. Look around the station for a bit until your shift starts. Bye Cas."

Cas nodded then went out after a quick "See y'all later".

It was almost midnight and their shady Alonzo Mosley/Eddie Moscone/whatever-crappy-name-he-thought-of still hadn't arrived. And Cas was _tired. _His white shirt clung to him uncomfortably with sweat, and he hated that he had to wear a jacket. But it was necessary to conceal the gun that was resting snugly against his lower back.

_Damned hot Miami weather._

He swore as he trudged through an alleyway in Downtown. If his profile of the guy as right then the guy would prefer places like this.

Places that were well lit. Places that drew less attention from gangs and cops alike so that he could do his job in peace. Plus, he apparently liked to show-off, always making a grand show. Be it going for overkill as he carved designs on the flesh of his victims or hacked their heads off after killing them just to show he could, or just plain terrorizing them. The guy was narcissistic and delusional, not to mention sadistic.

Hence, he had extended his shift (after much groveling from his end and a sincere 'Take care' from Anna) and was looking around. A lot of other cops were also in the area, keeping lookout. Mainly in the known hideouts of the local gangs. The location give by the informer was vague at best and the cops had to canvass a large area. He knew the guy wouldn't be stupid enough to show up there. However, he couldn't exactly establish this so he had sneaked off to do his own investigation. And maybe that was the worst mistake of his life.

_**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome!**_

_**That's all.**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the small chappie. I am going to switch to Dean's P.O.V. now and it seemed weird to put both into the same chapter. So I'm just posting this. The next chapter should up in one or two days but no promises, 'cause I'm rather ill right now. Plus, results are in a week. Stressed 'cause of that. And I'm getting writer's block all the damn time.**_

_**That and the fact that I just saw "Lucifer Rising" for the first time yesterday (yes, I'm on season 4 right now), and I'm like so depressed about Cas dying and all**__**. But I'm also really really ecstatic to see the devotion Cas has to Dean. And that scene where he busts Dean out of the Green Room and then says he would hold off the archangel.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to all the lovelies who put this story on alert and to The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing.**_

_CHAPTER 2_

**11.30 p.m**.

Castiel was walking through a particularly dirty alley in downtown. He hated it. It smelled like puke, trash and every other nasty thing he could think of. Cas felt the overwhelming urge to empty his stomach as he kept moving forward. He cursed in his head when another wave of nausea hit him. He was fine with smell of rotten corpse and didn't even bat an eye on seeing one, but this was affecting him very much. He grit his teeth and moved forward.

The path was the only entry way to an old abandoned building which served as a hospital. Which was being renovated at the time. But the workers had called a strike the previous day, so the site empty. However the floodlights were still on, and most areas of the site were well lit. Cas was willing to bet an arm that the UnSub was gonna come here to make whatever deal he was going to make. The guy was really smart, and he would choose definitely choose this place. The only way to the building was this alley as the main entrance to the complex was closed up with dumps of land fill and cement and building material. Even if the police raided the place, not many cars would be able to enter the place at once giving him ample time to escape. Even helicopters would be useless to track him as there were many too many things to block the view. It was THE perfect place. As a plus, the neighborhood had a nightclub. Which would provide a perfect place to hide.

Castiel was positive that the guy would choose this place. He preferred to do his job under everyone's nose rather than behind their back. And he mixed with the crowd easily. Even if the police ever caught him, he acted like an onlooker and made his escape when possible. And that's why it was damn near impossible to catch him.. The police still had pretty much no idea what he looked like. Other than a heavily pixelated picture pulled from a security cam, they had no pictures. And the sketches made from onlookers were vague at most. He was known to have hazel green eyes, and apparently was very handsome. But that was all they had. So Castiel came to search the area himself because he knew he would recognize the guy more easily than any other cop.

Castiel hissed when he slipped on some slippery thing on the path and noticed that some of the filth had found had found its way onto his dark blue converse.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" he growled under his breath, shaking his foot to get rid of the dirt. He was getting pissed. He had a long, long day. And his patience was running out. He never thought that so many people make so much fuss over such little things every day. His job had lost most of its glamor to him after he spent half of the day driving around a clunky patrol car all over the city breaking up petty squabbles and keeping the city 'safe'. If he had known that the job was this boring and frustrating, he would never have applied!

A low deep chuckle sounded somewhere behind his back, towards his right. It cut through the silence of the night. Castiel's whole body instantly went rigid and he spun around on his heels, eyes expertly snapping to the source of the sound, his right hand finding his way to the gun concealed behind his back in one swift and confident motion, fingers at the ready to pull out the weapon should the need arise. His senses went into overdrive as he felt adrenaline suddenly rushing through his body.

_**Sorry for the sort-of cliff hanger. ^.^**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated. They are as cool as Misha. ;)**_

_**So, pretty please? *makes hurt puppy eyes***_

_**Oh, and I wanted some opinion from you all. Do you Cas to be BAMF or like really sweet? Or like both? I am totally undecided on that….**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading…. Take care.**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here's chapter 3. It too is rather short for my liking. But still I'm posting it. It's from Dean's point of view. And I want to thank everyone who put this story on alert and the few people who commented. However, I am a bit disheartened by the lack of reviews. A little feedback is important for the author. So lemme know what you think? Thank you. Now read on…**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

**Chapter 3**

**11.3o p.m.**

Dean moved with cat-like agility across the construction site. His biker-boot clad feet barely made any noise against the ground. His head was bowed a little. His body language was relaxed. But his senses were sharp. He felt his surroundings like it was a part of him rather a whole different entity.

The area was silent, the silence only amplified by the sounds of cars moving in the freeway close-by. The sound of the busy night life of the city could be heard, but it was more of a background noise like a nice little hum in the back of his mind. The unmoving silhouette of the buildings against the clear night sky was breathtaking if one looked from the right angle. But Dean was not here for the urban scenic beauty, nor to lose himself in the sinful pleasures that the city offered. He was a man on a mission. And he intended to carry it out with as little complication as possible.

Castiel was walking through a particularly dirty alley in downtown. He hated it. It smelled like puke, trash and every other nasty thing he could think of. Cas felt the overwhelming urge to empty his stomach as he kept moving forward. He cursed in his head when another wave of nausea hit him. He was fine with smell of rotten corpse and didn't even bat an eye on seeing one, but this was affecting him very much. He grit his teeth and moved forward.

Dean heard the footsteps before the man had come into his view. He relaxed his body even further as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, while moving to the side wall hiding instinctively in the shadows cast by the fire-escape over his head as the alarm bells went off in his head. Something about the sound of the measured footsteps told him something was off. He quickly moved up against a wall, leaning against it and leaving the tobacco stick dangling from his lips.

He waited with baited breath as the man came into view. Dean instantly ran an expert eye over him, calculating whether the man was a threat or not. And if he needed to be eliminated. Dean noticed the way the man carried himself, rather straight and yet gracefully. Something in the stiff posture radiated control and Dean was almost positive that he could handle himself well in a fight. The dark haired man was wearing a tight-fit white shirt which did little to conceal the well-toned body beneath it, the light jacket thrown around his shoulder though was a little suspicious. It was not cold that a jacket was necessary, so maybe he was carrying a weapon. That was not so uncommon in these areas. You had to pack heat if you wanted to be respected on the streets. But everything about him screamed 'posh' rather than 'street'. He looked rather like those frat boys who thought they were tough and shit. Dean mentally snorted. However, this guy had a commanding air around him, the whole alpha male thing. Like everything about him screamed "You better pay me some god-damn respect boy"! Dean liked that trait. Especially in potential fuck buddies. Speaking of which, the guy was pretty easy on the eye, with short cropped bed-hair. Well actually he was rather handsome. Dean got a better look as the man moved closer, totally oblivious to Dean watching him. The face was an interesting mix of feminine and masculine, not the so-called gay face though. And he had these really eerie and blue-as-fuck eyes. Which were now looking around in a way that was a little suspicious. Dean knew he would not be caught. He was so good at hiding that even experienced cops got fooled. As the guy got closer to where Dean was standing, his face got scrunched up, an expression of distaste passing through his features. That was understandable. It did small like piles of shit there. But the guy seemed rather adorable like that, his nose bunched up, hair ruffled. Almost made you want to pet him. Despite the whole aura he was putting out. To put it lightly, Dean was intrigued. He felt his hunter's instinct flare up, like it did before a prey. Yes, Dean was very intrigued by the stranger before him.

Dean went standstill when the blue-eyed beauty moved closer to him. He could be easily mistaken for being part of the overflowing dumpster beside him. And he was. Dean mentally smirked. He relaxed a bit as the man moved forward. Until he stopped. Dean stiffened a bit. Maybe he was spotted. But that was not possible, the man's back was turned towards him now. But maybe the guy was just playing him? He mentally calculated his paths for escape.

"Oh for fuck's sake!", the man's head bowed slightly as he started to shake his feet, probably to dislodge whatever it was that had offended him from his sneakers. The voice was gravelly, but yet smooth. Gravel on honey. Dean felt the tension ease from his body. And when the stranger started to shake his feet with a vengeance ('cause apparently the filth hadn't dislodged by his previous attempt), his dark hair flying, he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

_SHIT._

_**So, how do you like being in Dean's head? I know. I know. He's already rambling on about Cas's looks and everything. And there's more to come of that. I couldn't resist.**_

_**AND I TRIED REALLY REALLY HARD TO MAKE CAS BOTH ADORABLE AND BADASS AT THE SAME TIME. SO I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS **_**KINDLY**_**DROPPED A LINE ABOUT THAT. PLEASE DO IT. I SWEAR I'LL NEVER ASK FOR MORE! (DON'T HOLD ME ON THAT THOUGH! -_- I TEND TO ASK FOR LOADS OF THINGS)**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading. See you all again soon (hopefully!).**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey I'm back with a **_**new**_** chapter. Sorry for the wait!**_

_**This chapter is longer than Chapter 2 and 3, and I was going to make it even longer but I love cliffhangers and couldn't resist (plus it also seemed like a good place to end the chapter).**_

_**Anyway, my school has started already so I don't think I can update regularly anymore. Sowii!**_

_**Oh and I made a small change to chapter 1, that is I removed this line : "**_Another picture of somewhat better quality showing the man's face clearly was on the screen too _**"**_.

_**The story was originally supposed to be vastly different but my characters refused to listen to me and ran away without my express permission to do as they pleased. (Damn you Cas…)**_

_**Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully leave a review 'cause I couldn't help but notice the lack of said reviews.**_

_**And I will probably update sometime in the next month. (Again sorry! But an irritating thing called real life has been plotting against my writing for a while now ).**_

_**Beta: The amazing RubinAmigo (Who makes sure my fics don't crash and burn due to all the embarrassing mistakes I make).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything 'cause Kripke won't sell Cas to me…**_

Cas turned so fast that he almost got whiplash. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, blood rushing through his body like a flood. His body had switched effortlessly into the fight-or-flight mode. He tried to keep his mind clear and remember his training as a thousand scenarios flitted through his mind and he got ready to defend himself.

He quickly ran his trained eye over the far wall before his eyes snapped to the offender in question.

The man was casually leaning against the wall. A half-smoked cigarette was dangling from his hands. He was looking straight at Castiel with a cocky smirk on his face.

On the first look it seemed like the guy was just a civilian out for a smoke. Just an innocent by-stander.

_Nothing suspicious about him_.

And he also didn't seem like the guy he was after.

But still there was just something about him that sent a wave of panic through Castiel. Something about the casual lean, the relaxed stance, seemed eerily dangerous. Like the guy was an unstable H-bomb that could go off if you didn't approach it right. And somewhere on the back of his mind, Castiel realized that he really didn't want to get on the wrong side of this guy. It was like the guy was a walking, talking danger sign without even doing anything threatening.

Technically the guy was not a threat, but still the bad feeling didn't leave his guts even though rationally it didn't make any sense.

It was bugging him, but he moved on to check if there were any weapons on the man.

He raked his eyes over the lithe frame. No bulge anywhere, so no gun. Left only knives.

That was good news at least. Castiel really wasn't in the mood for a gun battle today.

He just wanted to find the whereabouts of the guy, and tip the force off, then let his colleagues take care of him.

Even though the man was slightly taller than Cas and the muscular build suggested long hours in the gym or previous fighting experience (Cas was going with the latter), he should not have much trouble overpowering him unless he was caught off-guard. Plus he had his dad's Glock with him while the man definitely had no gun.

Cas relaxed slightly.

He finally made eye contact with the other guy after having finished his mental profile.

The guy's smirk had changed to a grin and he was looking at Cas with an eyebrow raised.

It was unsettling. And Cas started to wonder what was with the look before-

"You know I don't generally get checked out that openly."

_Oh._

The light bulbs went off in Cas's head.

_Of course_. He pretty much was staring at the guy. For a few moments now.

He really needed to do his 'profiling' more discretely in future.

Upon realizing this, Cas's cheeks heated up a bit. And even then he couldn't resist looking at the guy once more.

And well, to put it lightly, the guy was _very_ handsome. Castiel himself was not exactly lacking in the looks department but this guy would definitely give him the run for his money.

He was like a sexy Greek god. With dirty blonde hair, and evenly tanned skin.

The tee that the guy was wearing did justice to his stout figure, the ripped jeans doing nothing to hide the sexy bow-legs. On the whole the guy was lean; muscles tight like an athlete's and sculpted to perfection.

The face looked like it was made in likeness of some little-known sex god. It was not perfect but somehow the slight flaws made it so much more handsome. Especially the noticeable freckles running across the bridge of the nose added a whole new dimension to the face. Perfect white teeth gleamed in the soft moon light.

But what caught Castiel's attention were the guy's eyes. Even in the shadows, the hazel-green colour was clearly visible. There was just something mischievous in the eyes, something in the hot gaze that was clearly checking Castiel out now that just jumped out at him and he couldn't will himself to look away.

Castiel shivered slightly as he saw the gaze leave his face and travel leisurely down his body taking him in like a hunter with his prey.

He wondered how he had missed the beauty that was this man the first time he looked.

He gulped a bit before replying now that he had actually acknowledged the piece of art before him.

"My bad. I generally don't find someone this attractive."

Two could play this game and Castiel wasn't one to back down. And it was not like he could give away his cover, no one loved cops in this area.

Plus he was sort of disheartened by the fact that his guy was obviously a no-show. Otherwise someone from the force would definitely have called him. And the guy was known to do his job when the night was still young, so no way was he still waiting around. And it was sort of obvious that there were cops in the area. If the guy was smart, which he most certainly was, he would figure that out.

So yes, he could indulge in some pleasure after his generally-awful day at work.

Plus it was not every day he got hit on by such a beautiful guy.

Well he did get hit on by people, regardless of their gender, regularly. But he was not a one-night stand sort of person. (He did have one-night stands though but he never felt the necessity/urge to get laid every day, especially after a few bitter experiences of morning-afters.) He preferred long term things. But with his definitely-unhealthy obsession with his work, things generally never worked out. So he had been single for about two years now.

He had had a few flings. But no one had ever caught his eye like this guy. The whole vibe of the guy was _intriguing_ to say the least. And Cas was willing to find out exactly _what_ it was that made this guy so interesting.

Maybe he would not get lucky. But he could not find one reason why he shouldn't try.

So somehow against all his better judgment, he felt himself drawn to the other man. Like insects get lured to their death by fire.

And when the guy chuckled deeply, he knew they were on the same page.

Now the green eyes were once again on his face, mischief written on the defined features of the handsome face.

Castiel confidently moved towards the guy, who himself had moved off the wall and was now in the middle of the dirty pathway.

Now that he was not hiding in the dark shadow of the buildings anymore, the guy looked even more beautiful. His eyes caught the light of the single overhead lamp and the green seemed to sparkle with amusement and intrigue and something else that Castiel couldn't figure out. His lips were drawn in a sultry smirk which seemed to tease Cas. And somehow he also seemed infinitely more dangerous now. And weirdly Castiel was slightly aroused by it. He never knew he had a badboy kink.

The mystery guy spoke before Castiel could open his mouth.

"This is not exactly a safe area. You probably should not make passes at strangers."

"Are you saying I should be afraid of you?" Castiel rose up to the challenge in the teasing voice with a smirk of his own, stepping into the personal space of the stranger.

"Maybe."

"I think I can take care of myself. Thank you very much." Castiel's smirk widened.

He hadn't thought the guy would play along _this _well. Not that he was complaining.

The guy did not reply. He just stared at Cas with an unblinking stare.

And it should have felt really odd but it didn't as he stared back defiantly.

"Want to get a drink?", the guy asked without moving his eyes.

Cas stepped back and before twirling around on his heel he threw a casual 'sure' over his shoulder.

He took a step forward before he realized his companion hadn't moved behind him.

He went to turn to make some smart-ass comment but before he could do that he was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and slammed mercilessly against the near wall, his hands pinned over his head.

All the breath got knocked out of him immediately and he felt a sharp pain from where his head banged against the wall.

He groaned in the sudden pain and also in surprise before a hand on his mouth silenced him roughly and he stared into two lifeless cold green-gray eyes.

A slow chill crept up his spine as he desperately tried to focus on the situation feeling a warm liquid trickle down the nape of his neck.

_**Well, how was it? Cas is hurt and bleeding and will probably pass out before understanding what the fuck is going on and it's totally sick how much I am enjoying that.*grins***_

_**Buuuuut moving on to important stuff now, how would you guys react if I turned this into a total dark fic (I mean dark in a rape!fic torture!fic way) or do you want it to be teetering on the edge of serious (like it is now)?**_

_**Your opinion matters, though there is a chance I will do both. Question is which one I should do first.**_

_**That's all for now dearies.**_

_**P.S: Review! 'Cause they make me insanely happy. And if I'm happy I'll update faster or atleast try to (and also make future chappies longer).**_

_**That being said, adios my lovelies. See ya!**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Here's chapter 5.**_

_**Castiel is hurt, Dean is an ass. A very creepy and dangerous hot ass though.**_

_**Btw, don't hate me for making Castiel seem a little weak here, but you know being kidnapped isn't easy and no matter how tough you are, it is a little frightening.**_

_**And I plan to make this realistic, so things won't be as peachy as you might expect.**_

_**That is all I can say without giving away the plot. (Yes, this actually has a plot!)**_

_**And for the record, this fic **_**will**_** take a dark turn soon. And this is also a slash fic.**_

_**That's all, I won't bore you with a long-ass author's note this time.**_

_**(P.S: I was wondering if anyone wants a Sabriel subplot to this thing? )**_

_**Beta: RubinAmigo**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Supernatural now. Wait, what do you mean that was a dream? You ssonnuvabitch!**_

Chapter 5

Castiel gasped as the figure holding him pushed him up further along the wall, a strong arm pinning his ribcage. The rough texture of the wall jarred his back which was already bruised from the rough treatment.

His head throbbed painfully as he fought the black spots blurring his vision, covering his view of the chilling glare fixed on him by cold grey-green eyes. His ribs protested from the pressure on them. He felt rivulets of blood snaking down the back of his head slowly, soaking the collar of his shirt in red.

"Who are you?". The man asked, his voice like steel, unforgiving and cold. It held none of the warmth or amusement it had held only moments ago. Castiel tried his best not to acknowledge the fear pooling in his stomach.

Castiel was definitely not a coward. But the man before him right now? His very presence commanded fear and terror even in the bravest of men.

Even through the haze of his rapidly oncoming unconsciousness Castiel could feel that the man in front of him was not the man he had been talking to moments before. It was like a switch had been flipped in the guy, changing him completely. If the man had seemed dangerous before, he was downright terrifying now. His predatory stance just radiated hostility. The handsome face was now etched in stone, betraying nothing. The cold-as-ice stare was boring into him now. An icy chill slowly crept up Castiel's spine.

"Cas-castiel", the shorter man wheezed, his lungs struggled to provide enough oxygen for his body, the hand on his ribs having moved north was now cutting off his air supply.

On hearing himself, Castiel immediately regretted his actions. It was stupid to give out one's name in these situations, it would make it infinitely easy for his captor to bring up his file. But the damage was done already.

However, the other man just growled menacingly, eyes blazing a fiery green.

"Fuckin' cops trying to act smart…". The man growled out the word 'cop' with an obvious hate and drove a fist into Cas's stomach.

Before he could make sense of the man's reaction, Castiel's hold on the last tendrils of his consciousness slipped and his world was swiftly replaced by a soothing darkness, in time with another fist slamming into his lower stomach.

-—

Dean loosened his grip on the dark haired man only when he felt the body tip forward under the force of gravity. He stepped sideways, letting the body crumple to the ground with a dull thump.

He swiftly gave a kick to the body in frustration, rather than in an attempt to hurt the man.

He hated how the man had played him so easily.

The damn cop practically had him eating out of his hands.

If Dean had not caught the silhouette of the gun tucked into the man's pants when he'd turned, he would have followed the man to his impending doom.

He just wanted to kick himself for his indiscretion and falling for every pretty ass he came across.

Sam was right, he was going to get killed soon. Or end up in jail. Whichever came first.

--

_4 hours later_

Castiel woke up with a groan.

His head pounded painfully inside its bony confines, the space suddenly too small to hold it. Every other part of his body ached as well.

Slowly he became aware of his condition. His hair was plastered to his skull uncomfortably by the dried blood. He realized his hands were bound when he tried to move them to assess the damage to his head. He also became aware that his feet were bound too. Thankfully, he was not gagged. His back was resting against a smooth metal pole, his hands tied to it with a thick rope. The cool metal felt good against his aching body.

He couldn't hear much except the dull buzzing of the busy Miami city. So he deduced he was still within the city limits. Which was a good thing. It increased his chances for escape.

His whole body felt rusty, joints popping loudly as he wriggled a little to get more comfortable.

He fought to open his eyes, the eyelids heavy now, his head protesting against the action. Upon opening his eyes, his vision was filled with nothing but darkness. At first he thought he was blindfolded, but after some time his eyes got used to the surrounding darkness, he could see the faint outlines of crates and pillars all around him. He guessed he was in a warehouse.

Probably in the dock area, if the sounds of the ocean and the salty fishy smell in the air were anything to go by.

After his quick observation, he quickly became more and more aware of himself with his senses coming back online, the haze of unconsciousness receding fast.

Excepting the general pain throughout his body, his neck hurt from how his head was bent forward for however much time he was out. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his sides as he twisted a little. His ribs were probably bruised, but he didn't remember the getting punched or kicked there. He guessed his kidnapper had continued attacking him even after he lost consciousness.

It'd been unnecessary, pointing towards a very obvious 'overkill' tendency. But it was baffling that the guy had not wounded him brutally and/or killed him for whatever reason. However Castiel was positive the reasons weren't anything to be happy over though. He was probably planning to use Cas to demand ransom from the city or do something worse to him.

_Great._

But except for obvious reasons, the awful head wound and the fact that he was tied up in god-knew-where, Castiel was not fairing too bad considering he'd been kidnapped on the very first day of his job by an experienced criminal who was probably bordering psychotic and had some form of personality disorder.

_Just fucking great._

He threw back his head in exasperation and immediately hissed as the tender flesh near the wound hit the pole. The throbbing in his skull suddenly increased tenfold, his vision went dark momentarily.

"Fuck".

His voice seemed amplified by the total quiet in the warehouse, causing a rat to scamper away from its hiding place somewhere to his left.

He slowly turned his head to look there and slowly looking through the contents of the warehouse.

_Oh lookie. Crate, crate, crate, sack, crate._

Castiel continued his observation with a sick humor. He felt it was ironically funny that he would be a part of a good case on his very first day and then end up kidnapped on the same day.

_Crate, crate, sack, broken crate, pipe, shoes, cra-_

Castiel's head immediately snapped up to see the owner of the shoes. His vision blurred over slightly due to the sudden movement, head pounding harder. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the nauseous feeling to pass, then forced himself to focus on the figure shrouded in darkness.

When his eyes finally focused, he found himself looking straight into the eyes of his kidnapper.

The green hue of the man's eyes was visible even in the near-darkness condition. The man's face gave no indication that he noticed Castiel looking at him, eyes boring into Castiel's impassively.

The man's face was resting on his crossed fingers, his arms propped on his knees, body hunched forward as he observed Castiel with an eerie stillness. The guy couldn't have entered the room or moved after Castiel regained consciousness, he would have noticed the movement easily. The stony stillness started to creep Castiel out.

His heartbeat picked up as he felt the blood rush through his ears loudly. Adrenaline flooded his veins as fear wormed its way into Castiel.

He was even more helpless now than he was in the alley.

Granted he was taken by surprise, but he had completely underestimated the man. Even if Castiel was ready for the fight, he would have much problem taking down the other man.

He shivered under the green-eyed stare but couldn't find his voice to ask the guy anything or demand why he kidnapped him.

He returned the stare with one of his own, mind furiously working to find something to ask something.

But the hypnotizing stare kept distracting his thoughts.

Still he couldn't look away from it.

After a few moments, the blonde man rose up and left quietly but quickly.

Castiel tried to call out but only a choked sound came out from his dry throat.

He vaguely heard the slam of a door closing, as he curled up tightly as a sudden chill crept up his spine.

The overwhelming fear for life suddenly gripped him tight. He realized even with all the training to deal with these situations, the real thing was much much more frightening and he didn't know what to do.

He felt a wistful longing for the protection his home offered right then.

--

_**NOW REVIEW!**_

_**Or I won't continue this! Mwahahahaha…(I know I'm evil!)**_

_**Seriously guys, review. You people are being really lazy you know? Just go press that blue button down there (you know, the one saying 'Review this story'?) and write whatever that comes to your mind. Remember, feedback is love. :p**_

_**Btw, sorry if this seems like a filler chapter, but I need some build up to the next chapter which will be more interesting. Hopefully.**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaand I'll update in two/three weeks.**_

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**Love you guys.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Part 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's Chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up watching, then rewatching whole of S7 and then stewing in all the Destiel feels. Anyway this is only the first part of this chapter; the second part will be up soon. It focuses mainly on the Novak family, so it might seem filler-ish. But a friend pointed out that I am focusing on the main characters too much and ignoring the secondary characters, so here you go: some character development. My Anna is quite different from canon-Anna. And I plan to keep her that way.**_

_**I will probably put more of Castiel in Chapter 7. Don't hate me, I really want to put more of Cas here, but this is necessary.**_

_**Anyway, THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS, mainly to the people who comment and stuff (others can skip this part)—**_

_**Okay, I really didn't want to write this but I got to get this out of my system. So, in the last chapter I wrote that I wouldn't continue this story if I don't get enough reviews. And I wanted to clarify that I was not serious (I thought that was abundantly clear, but apparently it was not so to some) and I guess many people reviewed just to increase the number of reviews. I am not sure how many (since only one person actually specified that they were reviewing just for the sake of it), but if you are one of them, then please go ahead and remove the review(s). And I would like to make it clear that when I ask for reviews and stuff, I want your criticism (preferably constructive) and your thoughts on the story. And I also want to point out that the story would have panned out totally different if not for certain reviews. So reviews are important to me. And sometimes I might say stuff like 'review or I won't continue' but don't take it seriously, I will complete story whether I get reviews or not. It's just that when I hear people actually want to read this, I get the urge to write more. So that's it.**_

_**This might seem unnecessary but had to clarify this.**_

_**And now that we are done being serious: YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW! Or I will unleash the wrath of leviathans on …**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 6 : Part 1 :**

Anna leaned her head against the cool glass of the wall. A soft sigh escaped her lips at the cool glass drew away some heat from her forehead, she closed her tired eyes for a moment, relaxing her body slightly. It was impossible to actually relax because she was too wound up, a constant frown etched on her face. She gave up the futile try to gain some comfort, and opened her eyes to look at the silhouette of the blurred and broken Miami horizon looking ethereally beautiful as the first rays of dawn tinged the skyscrapers of the city orange.

It was heavenly. Even through the morning mist and the light smog filling the sky, the golden orange rays lit up the clear sky in a spectacular way. She rarely got the opportunity to appreciate the scenic beauty of her city, but now, all she could do was stare at the picture blankly, mind elsewhere.

Thousands of thoughts were passing through her head, making it buzz. She felt the urge to drink some alcohol to stop the humming, but shoved the idea right away.

Now was no time to drown oneself in liquor, there were more pressing issues at hand.

She turned, shoulders tensing, and schooled her features so that her face didn't betray any of her emotions. Her muscles ached in protest, body reeling from sleep deprivation and she felt a little light-headed too. She made a mental note to have some food, even though she didn't feel like eating anything at all. She needed her strength.

She just wanted to cry and pray to the heavens that her brother was well and alive. To pray to the angels to bring him back to her alive.

She knew it would be futile, and she had no faith in _good_ any more. But even that seemed like a better idea, because right then, she couldn't even think about any course of action. She finally understood the feeling of anguish of the parents when a child went missing or was kidnapped. A crippling fear stopped her from thinking straight.

There were thousands of criminal walking the city –her city- and she couldn't do much about it. Thousands of lives get destroyed by these criminals and she can't do anything. She felt helpless and cornered, and more often than not, she felt it would be easier to just shoot the bastards in the face rather than try to bring them in accordance to the law. She found it ironically funny how the cops on TV shows always managed to catch the bad guy, and look pretty through all of it. If only real life was so easy.

Instead of the perfectly styled hair, and flawless skin and the wrinkle-free suits and uniforms which was the general public's idea of the law-keepers , she looked like hell. Face ashen with exhaustion, dark circles rimming her eyes, suit wrinkled from spending too much time sitting in her chair. She could feel her hair sticking to her skull, grime and dried sweat plastering it down. Now that she thinks about it, she hadn't showered in almost 48 hours (having being buried in paperwork, she had forgotten to head home the night before) and was filthy.

The Miami downtown wasn't exactly the cleanest place on earth. Scratch that, it was one of the filthiest and most dangerous criminal dens of the world. Many hot-shot criminal minds had their base there, not to mention the territorial gangs terrorizing the area.

And Cas was lost there. Probably kidnapped.

Or worse, killed.

Sometimes, Anna wondered if she would be more positive if she got the theology major she wanted and settled down, instead of joining the academy. If Cas would've be safe then.

She squeezed her eyes shut to shove away the thoughts clogging her head, clenching and unclenching her hands and concentrating on the feeling. They were useless and weren't gonna help he find her brother. She needed to concentrate on the problem at hand but the constant stress and the sleep deprivation was starting to take its toll. It registered somewhere in the back of her mind that she was heading towards a mental breakdown right then.

She had no shame in admitting that she has had some complete nervous breakdowns in her entire career. _Perks of the job_. It was really not a big deal anymore, every station had a psychologist to cater to the needs of the personnel. Every cop was affected by the job somewhat and it was only normal that she was too. Right then, she needed to take a break from her highly-demanding career.

But she didn't have that luxury. It was her mess in the first place, her fault that Castiel was in god-knows-where, so she had to fix it. She had to bring him back.

A heavy hand on her shoulder effectively stopped her train of thought.

"It's not your fault, Anna." Michael's voice was uncharacteristically soft and understanding. He had been working with Anna long enough to know exactly what she was feeling right then. What the whole Novak family was all feeling right then. Even Gabriel was calm and calculated, all playfulness gone leaving an intense reserve behind. His small figure was visibly tensed as he looked through records of security cameras from the area Castiel was known to be, face frowned in concentration.

"I sent him there."

"He wanted to go, you didn't do anything."

"But-

"He would have gone anyway. And you know it."

"I'm supposed to take care of him, Mike!"

"He isn't a kid anymore, An. He made his own decision, you can't shield him from everything."

"But what if- what if –" Her voice was cracking slightly.

"Cas is fine, An. He can take care of himself." Gabriel was now on the other side of Anna, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Go home, An, shower, have some food. You need it. The FBI guys will be here in two hours. We can't do much before they come. The task force is already set up, all the video feeds are being watched, patrols are searching the area. There isn't anything you can do now. You are tired. You have a lot to do in the afternoon, Me and Mike can take care of these stuff for a while."

Anna wanted to protest because there was no way she could head home when Castiel was missing, but the logical part of her brain told her that Gabriel was right. She sighed and then nodded.

"Call me if you find anything."

"We will. Don't worry."

She bit back the urge to say it was impossible for her to not worry but she knew Gabriel didn't mean it, and he was worried too. Gabriel loved Castiel the most among the siblings and deep down, Gabriel had the same deep love for family that she had.

She ran a hand through her hair and grabbed her cellphone and keys, which were on her desk and walked out of her office and the almost-empty station safe in the knowledge that both Michael and Gabriel were capable of doing her job for a couple of hours.

-—

Castiel woke with a start as he heard a loud bang. The sound was from outside the warehouse, seemingly from the shipments moving to and fro from the harbor. He could hear dock-workers shouting instructions at each-other. It was early morning judging from the light coming in through the high-windows of the warehouse. He had fallen asleep sometime after his kidnapper had left, exhaustion and hunger taking over. He was still hungry, and light-headed from the blood loss. Thankfully, the head wound had stopped bleeding so it was probably superficial. He hoped he didn't have a concussion. It appeared as if the guy had returned at some point in the night because now Castiel was gagged too. A precautionary measure lest he call for help. The guy was methodical. Hence, definitely a pro. _Just his luck._

He stayed awake for about half an hour (with no way to measure the time, it could have been an hour for all he knew) before his exhausted body and empty stomach forced him to blackout again.

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Second part should be up in two-three days, I have already written it, just need to type it up and edit it.**_

_**That's all.**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


	7. Chapter 6 : Part 2

_**A/N: Hey, so, this is the second part of the chapter focusing on the police force. I swear guys, these chapters have a point so please just suffer through them and then we can go back to the Destiel wuvin'. I just need to write another part on how the police end up finding Cas, and then we are back to Dean and Cas and finally, Sam will make an appearance.**_

_**I think I could've have just wrote 'Then they found Cas. Somehow. Because they are a fucking amazing police force.' But that sounded really stupid and then my inner geek came out and I had to write a somewhat realistic way in which they could find Cas. And as a result, you guys have to be happy with these chapters.**_

_**Also I edited Chapter 1 and added some parts. Not anything major though.**_

_**Anyway, so read on. There will be one more chapter with the fore working on the clues and getting a lead and then the next chapter will cut to Cas, and the rescue.**_

_**Aaaaaaaand that's it. =)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**_

After taking a long shower, letting her tired body relax under the smooth caress of the water, and re-heating a pizza (not the healthiest choice, but she couldn't care less) to feed her famished self, she sunk down on the couch. Though her bed was far more comfortable, her tired body felt like a dead-weight tugging her down and she couldn't muster the will-power to drag herself to the bedroom. Muscles feeling like lead, and head heavy with sleep, she sighed. Knowing sleep wouldn't come soon, even if it came at all, so she pulled out her phone and went to her voicemails. And started checking the voicemails that Castiel had last sent.

There were three. One asking her if he could snoop around for a bit longer after his shift was over. Second one telling her that he was off to do some investigation on his own. Third one telling her he was near the club Heaven.

The last voicemail had helped them find out Castiel's last known location.

She wondered if they could trace Castiel's route from where he was last with the other cops to where he was kidnapped. Check if the kidnapping was deliberate, if someone from the local gangs was following him. Or it was related to the 'Y-E-D'.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX—

Gabriel sighed for what was the hundredth time that hour as he looked over the video from the alley where Castiel was supposed to have been nabbed.

It was from an old security from a run-down shop, video too grainy to get any clear image of the people passing. All he could gather from the feed was a guy entering the alley about 15 minutes before Castiel, and he left after about five minutes after Castiel entered, dragging something behind him but at this point a sleek black muscle car, probably a Chevvy, had moved into the picture blocking the view completely. The guy might have entered the car or could have dragged Castiel's body down the sidewalk to the right; there was no way to tell from the video they had and there were no other security cameras in the area. It was frustrating to try to get any clues as to the identity of the guy and what happened in the alley from the choppy images and he was fast running out of the little patience he had. The only lead he could find was the plate number of the car, the technical department was working on cleaning up the one clean shot they had of the speeding vehicle to get the number. And the last he heard, it was gonna take about 15 minutes, but that was about 10 minutes so he had to wait 5 more minutes before he could head down to the labs. There was little else to do at the moment, so he was left to view the short clip over and over again. It did nothing but increase his anxiety, especially since the lab reports from the blood at the crime scene had come back positive for the Castiel's DNA. From the preliminary blood splatter report, the UnSub had attacked, probably disarmed him if he had drawn his weapon (no way to tell, but there was no sign of any weapon at the scene, so either the UnSub had taken it or Castiel didn't have the opportunity to draw it, and neither of which settled well with Gabriel since Castiel was a pretty good fighter, the UnSub had to be a pro in hand-to-hand combat to disarm him and either way, a cop's gun in the hands of a criminal was never good news) slammed his brother into the wall, had either banged his head against the wall or hit him with a blunt weapon on the head (probably knocking him out right then) and then dragged him away. The thing that worried him the most was the head wound. If was fatal, and even if it wasn't, a wound to the head needed immediate medical care which he doubted his brother was getting. He was probably tied up in some dump, gagged and bound hand-and-foot, starved and unconscious from pain. And this was the best-case scenario. Criminals never took too kindly to cops, so he didn't even want to think about the worst-case scenarios.

Gabriel's train of thought derailed as his phone gave a shrill cry to attract his attention, hands fumbling to press the 'answer' button. It was from the forensic lab, he noticed.

He pressed the phone to his ear, "What have you got?" he barked not bothering with any niceties.

He nodded to himself a few times as the person on the other end of the line relayed all the information to him, before disconnecting the line as soon as he was done. He knew he was being rude, but he was too tired and worried to care.

He quickly put out an APB for the vehicle, even if the plates were definitely fake, there was a chance traffic cameras somewhere had seen it. After all old school Chevvys weren't that common anymore. Hopefully they would have a location soon. It had been almost 12 hours. Gabriel didn't have to be a police officer to know that the chances of finding Cas, much less alive, was decreasing with every minute. He just hoped that Castiel somehow stalled his kidnappers or left clues somehow, even though he doubted it.

At this point, his phone rang again, it was Michael.

The FBI were here.

-—

Anna woke up to the slightly muffled, incessant beeping of her cellphone. She dragged a hand through her, wincing at how stiff her muscles still were and wondering when she had fallen asleep, before fishing for her cellphone among the cushions on the couch. By the time she found it, the call had ended.

It was Gabriel.

As her fingers hovered over the call button, she got a text.

_Feds r hea. Need u._

She smiled at Gabriel's silly shorthand, still not used to texting, before sobering up.

_Be there in 5. Get everyone to the briefing room._

-—

The whole room feel into silence as Anna entered the room. She scanned the place for the feds, easily finding them as they were the only ones wearing dark heavy-looking suits in spite of the Miami weather. The regulars knew better and stuck to summer wear.

She walked straight to them, tight smile spreading across her face.

"Hello", she said simply. No introductions were needed, they would know who she was even if Gabriel and Michael hadn't pointed it out to them the moment she entered the room.

"Lieutenant Anna, nice to meet you. I am Agent Rufus. And my team here has been assigned to the case. I am extremely sorry we didn't arrive fast enough." The man made a sweeping gesture to the other agents behind him, who nodded at her.

Anna nodded back. "It's understandable. The source was trust worthy but it was too vague. Even with a joint effort, it would have been a shot in the dark. Now, I don't think there is any reason to waste any more time, and I believe you would like to choose candidates for the joint force. Also since it seems like you already know about Officer Novak's kidnapping, and we are assuming that it is related to 'Y-E-D'. So I will brief the room right now, if that's okay and then you can choose your candidates."

"Of course, ma'am."

_**Feel free to drop a line about how crappy this chapter was. I tried to make it realistic, but I don't even know.**_

_**Anyway, thank you to the all the people who put this on alert/favorites. And to everyone who reviewed, I think I have replied to all of you but if I didn't then I am sorry, and THANK YOU!**_

_**All right. Bye. The next update should be soon unless I get caught up with school work.**_

_**~~Meg~~**_


End file.
